There are limited options utilizing a gravity fed, pour over coffee making method to efficiently brew multiple servings of coffee while camping or recreating outdoors. Commonly, outdoor coffee makers can only make a limited number of servings in one brew cycle or are designed to serve just one individual. These devices are inefficient for brewing coffee for both larger and smaller groups or for individuals desiring more than a few cups of coffee without having to repeat multiple steps and brew cycles. Other devices like percolators and press pot coffee makers can produce an undesirable astringent cup of coffee because their brew techniques can be prone to either under or over-extracting the coffee. Moreover, these devices either require a heat source to keep the brewed coffee hot or lack the insulation necessary for ensuring beverages stay hot or cold for extended periods.
Camping coffee pots, percolators, and press pot style coffee makers are often comprised of mechanical parts that are susceptible to bending or braking, making them insufficiently durable for extended use outdoors. Moreover, thoroughly cleaning these coffee makers requires cumbersome removal of parts and then reassembly that provide additional opportunities for damaging their parts. Several types of outdoor coffee systems require bulky propane cylinders, heavy stovetops, or electrical components in order to heat the coffee or boil the water that are difficult to transport, prone to failing, and inapt for backcountry travel. Although some beverage dispensers or water coolers provide means for insulating cold beverages, they are limited to just insulating cold liquids and do not provide a means to keep beverages like coffee or tea hot or offer brewing capabilities.
Therefore, there is a need for a durable outdoor portable brewing device that efficiently makes large quantities of great tasting coffee utilizing a pour over brewing method, while advantageously holding and insulating both hot and cold beverages for consuming immediately or later, thus reducing or eliminating some of the problems discussed above. Disclosed herein are different embodiments of such device.